wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phoip
the guy who adopted usi. design credit to bloodmoon. a dragon of many talents, incredibly interested in learning more about higher beings and wishes to sit in a throne equal to the gods themselves. he was born to a poor family in the scorpion den who were a group of thieves. that's what they did for a living, stealing food from merchants, yet he never liked that life. he didn't like the warm of the desert, strangely enough, he was drawn more to the coldest areas he could find. "the arctic," he began. "was the place i want to live for the rest of my life." well, instead of becoming a thief and outlaw like the rest of his family, he became a writer. there was no limit to his imagination, as soon as he thought he was old enough, he left his family behind, no past, no future. mindlessly searching for the ice kingdom at first, but soon, he began enticed by the thought of higher beings with magics stronger than even an animus. that's what he heard from the occasional traveling merchant to came across. that was the stories they told to him or to any passersby that they just so happened to encounter. phoip had a new goal in mind now, with his journal at hand, he began writing of the adventures of finding higher beings with his new partner, usi. day I this,,, is the first writing of my life, after putting my past behind me, i set out on a new goal to find higher beings. sit, talon to talon, face to face with the gods themselves. if anyone is to read this, perhaps i should introduce myself, yes? well, i'm phoip, a sandwing adventurer in whom used to be just another dragon of the scorpion den. well i am no more. and i never will be ever again. this journal you see before you is... well the story of my life.... sorta. do you think i've introduced myself well enough? this is my first time really writing something.... mmm. no. you're right, i shall continue with more enthusiasm and more importantly, detail! yes, detail! greetings friends and fiends (hopefully not fiends... ah but that's besides the point, ha, ha)! as you know, i am phoip and i am here,,, just before daybreak writing by candlelight. usi's fast asleep, but our friend, virgil, doesn't seem to be, he's training you see. what for, you ask? well.... i am not entirely sure, i never really understood that strange dragonet. anyway, perhaps i should go into more detail on what has been happening. well, we've set out on our first day since meeting up with the young lad known as virgil. and well, we're looking for some sort of demon god. probably not the best decision i've ever made but, alas, it wasn't really my choice, it was all his decision to do so. he's been paranoid about it for a few days now, his eyes have started to go a little red from lack of sleep. this has probably not been the best description of what is happening. don't close this book, now. there is still lots i still have to write about! like, for example, the appearances of all the characters in this journal, yes! that's what all stories have. characters! plot! action! anything to keep your eyes on these very pages of parchment. now, back to the appearances... ---- appearance i for one am a sandwing, tall in size, stocky in build. but i'm still quite as bland as just your average sandwing. this is a fine mistake, of course! for i'm much more than your average dragon, for one, there is only one of me and only one of me in the world. alas, i have yet to see a dragon in whom looks exactly like me... i stand tall on my talons and my scales remain a fine, course sandy yellow. much like, shall i say, the desert sand. although that may be bland in your eyes, it's actually quite pleasing to the eye, not too eye-bleedingly bright and not too dull it has no eye-catching color. a wavy sail runs across my back, remaining a greenish tinted gold, dark in hue. handsome, maybe, yet also very wavy, like the arcs upon the back of a fierce, stormy ocean. this also just so happens to be the color of my underbelly as well, yet it seems there aren't too many color varieties in my spectrum, but that's fine by me. sometimes, a hero doesn't have to stand out clear as day. it takes time to become famous, to become a celebrity, sometimes those are the most unlikely of dragons. in other words, i may appear just your everyday sandwing, but someday, someday in the future, i, the great phoip, will be loved by all for finding out the secrets of pyrrhia. my build remains stocky and rather tall, even for my age. although i don't necessarily loom over everyone, moons, i'm pretty easy to overlook in a crowd, but i'm tall nevertheless, no matter what my real height is. my legs appear like matchsticks, thin but still well-built, covered with a thin layer of fat. ---- personality * a little bit of a narcissist with what seems to be a healthy dose of self-purpose, so much so that he has tendencies to look after himself first, others come last. * even if he's in his mid-20's, phoip may sometimes act like a 3-year-old, having small temper tantrums, things like that. of course he'd never admit that. * wants to be famous,,,, real bad. * has big time wanderlust, really, really, really likes the excitement of exploring new places or things,,, the same old thing is boring to him. * may sometimes be mischievous or sarcastic,,, because he wants to,,, may steal things behind your back, be vigilant. * likes the cold way better than warmth,,, as mentioned, he wanted to find "the arctic," aka the ice kingdom. * too curious for his own good,,, if he finds someone interesting, he'll bombard them with questions, usually about gods and higher beings and what the moons are made of. * tends to question life itself or what he was made here to do,,,, phoip may ponder that he was here for no reason in particular, which may mess with his dreams of being a celebrity. * fears death. and snakes. Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)